Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to convertible luggage devices and more particularly to luggage devices that can be alternatively pushed or pulled and which provide structure that is multi-functional.
Convenience is an important consideration in luggage choice. Families who travel with small children often bring strollers, car seats, diaper bags, carry-on bags and a host of other items. Those traveling without children also must contend with transporting a number of items.
Prior luggage devices have been developed with wheels so that the luggage can be rolled rather than continuously carried. Luggage including two or four wheels have previously been produced. While such luggage can conceivably be pushed, most devices are designed to be pulled behind the traveler.
Luggage having convertible aspects have also been developed. Such luggage includes pivoting structure and complimentary structures that can be used as a sitting stool or as a baby stroller. Conventional luggage devices with convertible aspects have also been configured to be pushed rather than pulled behind a traveler.
However, prior devices can lack sufficient convenience for an individual to make it a luggage choice. For example, a number of conventional luggage devices are not equipped with a stable wheel base. The devices easily tip over in response to a lateral force. Other luggage devices lack structure for easy conversion into a stroller or push cart. That is, the conventional devices require several steps to transform, fold or unfold the various structures of the device. Still other conventional luggage devices lack necessary safety features to make them a luggage choice.
What is needed and heretofore unavailable is a convertible luggage device that incorporates basic travel needs into a single component that is easy to push, fold, store and stack. What is also needed is a luggage device that is convertible to thereby provide multiple carrying functions. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.